Forgotten Generation
by fire'sword' ice'paint'o.0
Summary: reposted: this is our first fanfic so feedback is much appreciated. rated T just to be safe. this is set 200 years after the Xmen so in the year 2206 full summary inside.it's better than it sounds we no the summary sucks
1. New Leauge

**Disclaimer: We don't own the x-men...but if u want us to that's okay :P**

**Forgotten Generation**

200 years after the mutant predicament, no mutants were born. This brought joy to the cowardly people who took no heed to their magnificent deeds. The **X-men** was now nothing but a myth... but now their back stronger than ever.

**Cpt.1 New League**

2206- Presidential House-2 months ago

"Mister President, General **Drake Leviathan** is here to see you" this echoed softly around the domed room made of beautifully painted white oak which reached one pair of aging ears, this emitted from a small black receiver. No more than a minute after the door opened soundlessly, due to the fact of it being well oiled. If one strained their ears, leather boots could softly be heard thumping against the soft blood red carpet, although the man entering the room had a aura of forbidding and power around him.

"Hello Mister President, I have come here to ask you if the government is in a good state," his voice was smooth...too** smooth**, " just in case something bad... might happen the Political side of this country, it will still be strong" this of course surprised the President for this strange, out of the blue question, but he was President and he had prepared all his Political life for questions like these and still be on full alert.

"That was a surprising question General but I will answer it nonetheless. The Government is in a... well, stable state and even if something bad or something disastrous happened I think we'll be... stable. Why ever so curious General?" the President carefully examined the spiky black haired man, with his perfectly straight angled back, non creased uniform and piercing venomous green eyes, they were somewhat striking but more of a deadly kind.

A small smile had formed on his face and defiantly wasn't a pleasant one which reeked of a horror not of this earth. This had caused the President's wrinkled face to frown in a state of confusion, but his eye's spoke of a different story they spoke of fear pulsating through his worn out body.

"A simple question President. Which I have a suitable answer too," General Drake's white gloved hand reached into his pristine jacket adorned with medals of all sorts, to reveal a black six rounded hand gun, "these bullets are made out of pure sliver, tipped with diamonds, "Isn't it beautiful," the smile had now turned into an insane, lopsided grin. The pure black gun was well aimed at the President's head, "I really wanted to know all of that so that I'll have a clean conscience. Once I have your head Mister President! By tonight you will be **_dead!_**"

**One shot** was heard...

A ringing sound was heard throughout the dome room.

**One shot **was needed...

Blood found it's way all over the President's silk white shirt.

**One shot **killed the country's beloved President...

The dead mans eye's open showing fear and regret, mouth ajar in surprise.

**One shot** changed the lives of fifteen people...

"Sorry for that Mister President but in order for my plan to work you had to be eliminated," his lopsided smile once again returned to his now pure evil face, "such a shame that you had to, too. I mean you are the President who I voted for," his venomous eye's were alight and excited for it's first kill, " Well I guess I'm off Sir, I hope that your word was true. If not then you empire will **fall!**" and with that the proud General turned evil was off...

Through the window of course! Which was ten stories up. Luckily he had his state of the line jetpak an upside of being in the year 2206. That was when the scale of luck had dropped to his side.

2206-Present Day- underground base

Along the silver halls were countless doors would lead to different places, all unique in it's own way was one door which held a room. A room holding a very important discussion which was now filled with many important people of the Government. At the head of the stretched table held the former Vice President who is now **the** President. What were they discussing? Well they were discussing the topic which **had **changed the world, the dead President and a rouge General who just happened to be the **best** of the **best**. He was now a threat to the whole world, stealing from formally hidden bases stealing their best hopes of defeating him and of course _(A/N: like all bad guys)_ planning for World Domination.

"There is one hope for us beating this menace. But you might not like it so bear with me." this had quieted the esteemed group of very **powerful** men, the outspoken leader patiently waited for their answer.

"Well go on!" the faintest hint of a smile appeared on his face. He took a deep breath and begun his powerful voice traveling around the room.

"It begins two hundred years ago. There were a group of people who had...well unique abilities. Which allowed them to be able to do great things of honor and respect, but some of them went bad and used their god-given powers for destruction and evil. But a group of them still good formed a powerful league of them. They called themselves the **X-men**. They fought against the opposition and won returning peace back to the world. Now my esteemed leaders this is the part that may shock you they were... well _mutants_." this had earned a gasp of surprise among them. Whispers echoed around the silver room full of the latest equipment projecting data files showing the most confidential documents. One of the leaders who seemed to be the head of the whispered discussion coughed for silence.

"We have discussed your _opinion_ Hermeys... and so far its looking pretty good and our best plan of action. We have agreed to take this operation forward it's codename: **Snake's Vice**" a grin was present on Hermey's face old eye's now alight with determination and strength.

"Good, good! I have recently discovered another group of _"mutants"_ who also have extraordinary powers but unfortunately it's only a group of fifteen," Unfortunately for him that would be an **understatement of a lifetime** these mutants were powerful, extremely powerful, "but I have gotten some information about them. Please look at the ver-screen," their head's turned to the screen being projected from the virtual projector,

" The first one's code or mutant name is currently unknown, her power **Sonic Boom** real name Charlotte," the screen changed to show a tall girl of nineteen, long blond hair curving outward and the tips, "next is a boy called Wolf, he is an exact replica of a person on the X-men team, Wolverine. His real name Kevin," a picture of a eighteen year old boy with chocolate brown hair spiking at some parts was now projected,

"There is a group who control the elements one controls a sub element though we know none of their mutant names. A girl called Larissa can manipulate fire, her twin, Maddison can conjure water from anywhere, their ages seventeen with Maddison the elder. At the age of nineteen is Daniela who has control the weather in this case she is also has the same power as a woman from the X-men called storm. The only boys in this group are both nineteen, Andres has power over the earth and Hosea over ice he is the sub elemental mutant," all the images of the elemental mutants flashed before the leaders eye's,

" Hosea has a traumatic past though and might be a bit unstable, you see his parents were killed when he was four and he now lives with his aunty, he is very skilled in hand to hand combat and seems to be familiar to many weapons, there might be a possibility that he has served in the army though it has not yet been confirmed," Hermeys continued like this for approximately 10 more minutes until only two more mutants were left,

" The second last one is a boy at the age of sixteen, mutant name is Morph, his ability is of course being able to morph into any animal, he also had a traumatic past his mother was killed when he was eight," a single tear had made it's way out of the proud leader's eye, he had read all of the reports on them but to lose one's mother at that age. Well its amazing that he is still leading a normal life,

" He knows a lot with technology and has an uncanny skill for drawing things from memory even if shown just once or passing by. He has made new versions of our technology and possibly built some which has far surpassed our own." Hermey's took in one big breath to end the introductions of the mutants

Last but not least is a girl of seventeen years, orphaned at the age of two her parent's are unknown. Her powers are a mystery but she certainly has them my sources say that it might have something to do with shadows, due to her hard past she knows all forms of martial arts and is quite efficient with weapons and technology, although she hasn't had a lot of schooling due to her running away from the foster home she was learning year ten studies at the age of twelve. Her mutant name is Shadow real name is Bethany," a sigh escaped his mouth though not a moment after a smile graced it's way all over his face, " that concludes our meeting today men I will inform you when they are here. Even though its only fifteen people I hope we can still win."

Unfortunately for him that was going to be the **understatement** of the year. Even though they were the only home for the world they were the **New League** of mutants. But they were powerful **extremely powerful.**


	2. Just a smile

**Disclaimer: its on the first chap.**

_**Written by Fire **_

_**Storyline n Ideas by Ice n' a great friend!**_

**Forgotten Generation**

The world is now under a new and dangerous threat. General Drake Leviathan has now gone berserk, breaking into top secret bases taking weapons made to defeat him. The United World Government is currently searching for the mutants.

**Cpt. 2Just a Smile**

2206- 7 Ceclottle Place- meeting day

The Sun's brilliance shone down on a little house on top of a small green hill decorated with small daisy's, making all shadows clearly outlined. An enormous Oak was planted in front of the small cottage it's wide branches stretched out as if it was protecting the small, fragile yet homy house. A pair of brown eye's were looking back and forth to the oak then to the sketch book, the boy with soft spiky dark brown hair's hand was busily moving to sketch how he saw the oak, until a forty year old woman came into view.

Although she was of that age her face told another story, her light brown hair betrayed her with grey strands forming around her shining hair, her soft, welcoming voice told the boy to go wash the dishes (_A/N personally fire hate's washing the dishes their such a drag)_. The tired hand's gratefully dropped the pencil and the pad onto the soft, squishy couch, the small boy walked sulkily towards the sink. If on looked closely at the forgotten sketch book they would see it change slowly to reveal a figure dressed in black, slowly emerging from the great shadow of the oak tree.

The strange, black figure was quietly making their way towards the house, **_I hope this is the right house. I've been searching for a fortnight now_**, their fluid movement was halted by a stumble due to a small rock, **_damn! Now I'm falling over rocks, am I that drained? This better be the house! The boy I saw staring at the tree looked like the one, lets just hope I'm right this time. Or then... I might be too... NO! I won't think like this, it won't happen again I'm stronger now. I will fulfill her dying wish. _**An image of a woman's body in her hands drenched with blood flashed through their mind, **_no, her death won't be in vain I _cannot!_ Let her death have no meaning. _**Slowly the figure sank back into the oak's protective shadow, a thin band of shadow connected itself to the house and slowly disappeared.

"Cody I'm going to the shops to get some groceries, wash the dishes for me okay."

"Whatever! Cya later, I'll do the dishes now" the plump woman casually made her way to their red Honda Civic, the revving of the engine signaled the departure of Aunt Jennifer. Silently a black figure crouched underneath a wide table made their way to the defenseless boy . In a flash the boy turned around fists up, teeth beared, slowly producing fangs.

"Who the hell are you! What do you want!"

"We can't talk here its not safe so come with me." there was a sense of forbidding in her feminine voice, that is what made Cody obey her every command. She led him outside walking cautiously towards a black hoverbike, a picture of the Chinese dragon, it pupils were the ying and yang symbols, a black and white kanata (_A/N it's a samurai sword_) went through the dragon.

"Is this yours?" a snort came from the black figure.

"Nah! It's the piece of air next to it. Now shut up and sit down!" Cody sat down behind the **not**-so-polite girl. Once he was on she expertly sped off towards the horizon

"Lets see, I'm on a bike speeding to god knows where, with an obnoxious, crazy woman-"

"And that's the good news," a smile had found it's way onto her face as she slowly slipped the hood off, " wait till you hear the rest!" the sarcastic tone in her voice was heard loud and clear to the boy.

" So where are we going exactly?" his arms shot their way around the small waist of the woman as they rocketed around a bend. This earned a agitated sigh from the girl.

"Well were going to a place which **you **wouldn't know even existed. By the way, the names' Bethany and you better not forget that **Cody**-"

"How the hell do you no my name!" surprise filled every inch of his voice. A smirk was now happily placed on Bethany's face.

"If you over use that word _Cody_. I'll give you a one way ticket there right now. Plus that a S-E-C-R-E-T," her face changed slowly as her mind replayed a memory which she would rather like to forget, "I knew your mother when I was little and she told me a lot about you... especially your ability to morph. I suppose that's how you grew fangs, is it not?" her voice and mood changed so suddenly Cody was too shocked to hear his mothers name to reply, " I'm taking **_us_** to a place which is safe, straight to the people we least expect . You should be happy to know that there are people who will accept us for our powers over there. I'm also fulfilling your mother Lilith, her dying wish." her voice was heavy, filled with sadness and regret on that last sentence. That shut Cody up for the remainder of the trip. A scene flashed in his mind, one from years ago:

_I saw that girl again. I didn't tell mum about it though. She seemed to be thinking about something. Her face was set dead ahead, on a black jaguar (the car). A man was slowly making his way out and towards us. The girl I saw wasn't there anymore, but I could of sworn she was just a few steps away from me._

"_Cody go back to the house mummy has to go talk to the man over there you know big people talk okay?" My mother placed a soft kiss on the cheek, with a small nudge to the right direction . The girl I saw was making her way towards me. She softly spoke my name and gestured me to come to her. I slowly made my way to her thinking she knew where my house was. There was a really big bang and turned around just in time to see mummy fall to the ground the girl was already there shouting words I didn't even know existed. She was crying and speaking to my mum. I didn't know what to do...I ... I couldn't do anything I saw the last breath of my mother escape her. Her body went limp in the girls arms, she softly laid her down her hands were wet and red._

"_Cody. Your mother is living with the angels now stay here and tell the police, that a man in black with green eye's did it. Okay? I have to go now," a small smile was on her face, "Cheer up squirt." Then she left me, with just a smile ._

Underground base- meeting room- meeting day

Bethany slowly entered the room, Cody was following her like a shadow. Fourteen pairs of eye's looked towards them. Making Cody shuffle in embarrassment .

"I think were late," their was a smugness in her voice. Cody had to try hard to cover a laugh, managing to cough instead. He saw that some others seated were trying to stifle a laugh, coughs were heard around the room. One boy with blonde hair, later known as Jacob, burst out laughing. "Idiot." unfortunately for Bethany she said that loud enough for everyone to hear... which was followed by more coughs, but, it stopped the blonde laughing.

"Hey I'm not an Idiot!" his squeaky voice just enriched the statement.

"Sorry, Squeaky I meant a retard." the room was filled with laughter. One of them grew wings! After people saw that, they broke into a chorus of laughter. Leaving a red faced man standing in forced silence.

"SILENCE!" everybody immediately silenced, serious faces were now plastered onto their faces. After taking several breaths he continued with his speech, "now you two find a seat and place your behind's on it," his voice was serious and cold. Cody sat in between a girl in white and 'Squeaky' the name which Bethany had given him (unfortunately for Jacob the name would stick with him forever). Bethany sat next to a girl with long, chocolate brown hair, who by her clothing was street wise, on her left was a boy with light blue-white hair which looked like frost._(think of hitsugaya-kun's hair)_

"Now then. I will get on with our briefing..." he briefed them about a guy called Drake,( The General) Drake Leviathan, saving the world from his evil and squads, " now that, that's done please introduce yourselves starting from my left, state your name and power."

"Hosea, ice"

"Bethany, shadows"

"Daniela, weather/ wind"

"Andres, earth"

"Adam, super strength"

"Elisha, duplication"

"Charlotte, sonic boom"

"Jacob, super speed... and no! I don't take speed!"

"Cody, morphing"

"Maddison, water"

"Larissa, fire"

"Krystal, plant control"

"Eddy, As you already know I have wings and also laser eyes"(remind you of two cert

"Kevin, super senses and claws" (just like wolverine)

"Suvania, energy"

Please go to  , search, story by title, then type in Forgotten Generation and review. Only if you like it though mind that this is the second chapter so reading the first will be easier to understand (this is based on the ppl in my class)


End file.
